Thanks For the Memories
by XcoreKoolAide
Summary: A ring interrupted the conversation and a boy with neat, ebony hair threw the covers to the other body’s side, walking towards the door. “Oi, want me to come too?” A slender brow rose. “You think I need help answering my own door?” “A-Ah, go on, go on-tte


"Nar…Naru…" The covers twitched from over the two moving bodies. There came a satisfied little chuckled along with a low moan.

"Ah! Dobe, I said no biting.."

"Then stop acting like you like it, temmmme!"

"Heh, your so lucky I-"

A ring interrupted the conversation. A rustled of the covers and a boy with neat, ebony hair threw the covers to the other body's side, getting up and walking to the door.

"Oi, want me to come too?" Blonde spiky hair followed by cerulean eyes popped up from the bundle of sheets. A pale hand rest upon the clear glass doorknob as his upper body turned to look at him. A slender brow rose. "You think I need help answering my own door?"

The blonde furrowed a brow while blushing a bit and looked away. "A-Ah, go on, go on-ttebayo…"

He gave a small grin at him, opened the door and walked out, descending down the hallway.

He walked down the hallway quietly, getting closer and closer to the front door. _Kami, I hope it's not another damned fan girl. _He thought silently amongst himself. _They'd go berserk if they saw me like this. _The boy was only wearing hid blood red silk boxers and had a hard on he had received from playing with his beloved that stuck out like a sore thumb. He heaved a sigh as he opened the door.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" came a frail voice. Sasuke stared blankly at the person at his doorstep. "Sakura, what are you doing here? It's nearly 12 o'clock." He questioned her.

It was his teammate, or rather his ex-girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. She had been flat out crazy for him from the start; academy school. They all did. Whoever didn't back then was considered "mental".

When Sasuke had turned 13, Sakura came by to say "Happy Birthday" and celebrate with him. She baked him his own cake (even though before he clearly stated he didn't like sweets), gave him some expensive and very useful ninja tools and some yen. That day, he was actually happy that Sakura had stopped by and to thank her, Sasuke gave her an unexpected peck on the cheek and asked her out. And of course being given the chance to be the girlfriend of her forever crush, Sakura couldn't deny.

They lasted 5 months and they had only gotten to 2nd base. Things started acting out of control and very stressful. Plus on a side note, Sakura started acting very annoying and whiny so Sasuke ended it. This would be their 2nd week broke up now and Sakura was still obsessed with the Uchiha.

"I-I-I'm sorry; I just wanted to see you so badly…" She replied, tearing up. Sasuke said nothing but looked at her calmly with his steel tinted eyes. He knew anything he would say would egg her on in this situation, be he also knew his mere glance at her was simply provoking to her also.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun…" The pink-haired girl whispered, tears now making a trickle down her cheeks. Just as expected.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face in his tight chest and started to sob. He looked down at her and stroked her hair gently, but still said nothing. "You-You don't know hoe hard it it's been for me… Since you left…" Sakura calmed down enough so that Sasuke could understand what she was saying, but she was still choking up. "Every day… Is pure Hell…"

"Then for your own good, Sakura, move on." Sasuke finally spoke, giving each word a heavy thrust. He could tell it affected her greatly.

She looked up at him, eyes clouded with confusion and distress. "M-Move on…?!" Sakura echoed emptily as if it had no meaning. She clenched his chest flesh and glared up at him, "Damn it, Sasuke! I LOVE you!!"

He matched her glare with a more delicate manor, "It's over, Sakura. I'm advising you; move on."

"An-And what's this?!" She stepped away from him and looked at his lower body and looked back into his eyes. He put off a light salmon tinted blush but still maintained a straight face. Since her body was practically pressed against his own, she had felt his boner. "So I guess you missed me that much?" She asked making a haughty smirk.

"You KNOW I don't pleasure myself, Sakura!" He hissed through clenched teeth, glowering at her. She already knew this, so she was a bit puzzled. "Then…" She started. "Heh…" Sasuke closed his eyes, tilting his head at an angle and grinned. "I'VE…already moved on."

Her green-aqua eyes dilated as she gasped for breath.

"Oi!! Sasuke-teme!!" There was thumping footsteps from inside as they grew nearer.

"In fact…" Sasuke drawled casually. Sakura recognized that voice very well but she still couldn't believe what she heard. "N-No…" she said lowly, shaking her head in disbelief.

Another boy took his place by Sasuke as he looked up at him. "Sasuuuuke-kun what are you doing, damn it?!" He exclaimed, not noticing Sakura.

His blue eyes gazed upon the sky, where Sasuke was looking up at. "Ooooooh… Why didn't you tell me you were watching the stars?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Jet Black-haired boy's muscular arm. "Naruto-kun, we have company." Sasuke said, nodding towards Sakura.

Naruto blinked and looked over at Sakura. "N-N-Naruto?!" she stammered, still trying to comprehend what was going on. "Hai, hai, what?" He twisted his face into an unpleasant expression. After a couple of seconds of no response, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear and mumbled, "Why the hell is SHE here?!" Sasuke glimpsed at his beloved and gave a little shrug and added, "Just a little visit, I guess." He gave an annoyed sigh, "Haven't you told her we're together?!" Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura looked at both of her teammates in utter shock. "N-Naruto…? You're gay?!"

In reaction, the Uzumaki screeched and lunged at her while Sasuke held him back. "Tch, dobe…" He muttered, countering Naruto's struggles.

"I'M NOT GAY-TTEBAYO!!" He growled through clenched teeth. He then sighed, pulling away from Sasuke and stood by him in total self confinement. "He's bisexual." Sasuke spoke for Naruto.

"Yeah! And there's nothing you can do about it, you bitch! Cause Sasuke's madly in love with me!" He paused and blinked. "Right?" He turned to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke grinned down at him, leaning into him where their lips brushed against the other's. And right before Sakura's eyes, both boys locked lips, embracing and caressing each other. Tongue was included and she knew it. She knew because the way Naruto's eyebrows were mended. When Sasuke had used to kiss her, her expression told her thoughts. It had the same affect on Naruto. His expression was pleading, begging for more. He didn't just want Sasuke's tongue, he wanted his whole body. It broke Sakura's heart.

She sniffed, her eyes swelling up again. Sasuke pulled away, staring into Naruto's eyes, "Does that answer your question, Naruto-kun?" He asked softly. Naruto wore a slightly woozy expression as he nodded shortly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself because of the frigid air that seemed to grow colder by the minute. "I-I…" She started as she wiped a tear from her face. "Go home, it's getting cold." Sasuke told her sternly as he held Naruto in his arms. She sighed, turned and started to walk off as he about closed the door. "Oh, Sakura." He recalled her coolly. She turned. She looked so worn out and distressed.

He smirked, "Thanks for the memories." She returned him a small smile as he walked inside with his tired little Naruto and she took leisure steps on the moonlit pavement.


End file.
